


TAOTT: Good Night, Captain (One-Shot)

by SophiaStones123



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Heroes and Villains, I hope you all enjoy this, Other, everything belongs to moulinsart, thanks tintin group for the support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaStones123/pseuds/SophiaStones123
Summary: With a heist to find, and a dog to rescue.....Tintin will do whatever it takes to find the vessel.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendships - Relationship, No Relationships, heroes meet enemies, if there is one - Relationship, no mature relationships, team buildo will get my hide
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	TAOTT: Good Night, Captain (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dapper Duo / Disguised Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/689353) by micaxiii. 



> For those who are waiting for Battle of Buildosauria, plot for next chapter is underway :D
> 
> Anyways, guys, hope you guys will enjoy this story!
> 
> Everything here (except for the OC) belongs to Moulinsart and Casterman, ok?
> 
> So, oh crumbs, here we go! :D

It was late into the night.  
  
The seas were rough, the winds were howling.  
  
And the rains were extremely choppy tonight.  
  
 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?!"**  
  
The blue-shirt man suddenly stood up, just as the lightning crashed and the thunder roared in the distance.  
  
The storm was increasingly getting worse, but it did nothing to ease the men's fright and dismay.  
  
"W-W-Well, y-y-y-you see...."  
  
"Our chance of success would be guaranteed, if you would just kill that little scallion!"  
  
He hollered, as the men backed away with fright.  
  
"He is the most dangerous out of all those silly meddlers, and YOU JUST LET HIM GET AWAY?!"  
  
"A-ah, n-not exactly, boss...Y-you see...."  
  
They kept glancing at the knife sheath at the captain's pocket, and hoped silently to _God_ that he was not _completely_ drunk.  
  
 **"UNDER YOUR VERY NOSES TOO! WHAT SORT OF HEIST WOULD WE BE DOING IF YOU CAN'T DO A SINGLE JOB RIGHT?!"**  
  
"We-we are sorry, boss, b-but...."  
  
"I-it wasn't e-exactly a f-failure, b-boss! Y-You see, we c-captured the most....wonderful prey of all!"  
  
Upon hearing the word 'wonderful', the captain stopped abruptly in his steps....  
  
Took a step back....  
  
And lowered his fist.  
  
"We have lost our only possible chance of destroying that little meddlesome brat, so whatever 'wonderful prey' that you've got...."  
  
He took a deep breath sharply, and gave the men 'the eye'.  
  
"It had better be good, and it had better be the reason why I am not punching you to the ground right now."  
  
They looked at his still-clenched fist, and gulped nervously.  
  
They had better not cross his path, or they might be the next Herbert.  
  
Poor _guy_ , they mourned.  
  
"Y-you see, Captain, uh....we might not be able to c-capture that m-m-meddler, but...."  
  
"Uh, we were able to capture his..uh...mutt, sir! That white rat, who always follows him!"  
  
"Yeah, and s-since w-we were able to-c-capture his....his d-dog, we...."  
  
"Maybe we....can use his d-dog somehow! Like maybe find his owner, or maybe...."  
  
"We can let it do the job for us, or maybe...."  
  
Just then, the door opened with a squeak, and a young lady shook her blue umbrella rapidly.  
  
The lightning continued to flash, and the wind was howling as hard as ever.  
  
But none of those movements were enough to divert the men's' attention.  
  
"Maybe....we can force the dog to become our dog! Give it what it needs, like food, water, anything that could let us have some sort of power over him, ya know!"  
  
"Like dog owners or something!"  
  
The young lady looked at him, eyed them briefly before sitting 2 seats away from them quietly.  
  
The other sailors who were seated were either too drunk, or too tired to even look at any of them.  
  
"And if that raging mutt doesn't listen to us....."  
  
A wickedly high chuckle was heard, before suddenly.....  
  
"CRASH!"  
  
A clenched fist came into contact with the fragile wooden chair, and all was silent.  
  
No one talked during that brief moment, and it wasn't long before the silence was finally broken.  
  
"He faces some serious punishment."  
  
As the men giggled wickedly at probably the most dastardly plan they could think of....  
  
The gears in the captain's mind spun quickly.  
  
He smiled, and unclenched his fist slowly.  
  
They were right, he realised.  
  
Those knuckleheads might have let the lad go....  
  
But his dog was probably the most valuable out of the lot.  
  
And if all goes well, maybe that...mutt would be useful to them.  
  
"Well, it seems that there are finally some brains left in you."  
  
He said as he sat right back down, his earlier outburst seemingly faded into the abyss.  
  
"Good...good. Make sure the dog is comfortable in our ship. Feed the mutt, take care of it, whatever."  
  
"Make sure that it is treated well enough. And who knows..."  
  
"He might start to turn loyal to us, and find that one lad who has been giving us endless amounts of trouble."  
  
"And what if he doesn't?"  
  
One of the men asked nervously, as he tried to read the captain's demeanour.  
  
"What if the mutt doesn't comply, Captain?"  
  
"Well....."  
  
He took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a puff out of it.  
  
 _No one_ expected him to suddenly take his blade out and stab at the table heavily.  
  
 _"Kill it."_  
  
He said it so smoothly, yet so coldly...  
  
That the men couldn't help but feel a single tremble.  
  
"S-Sure boss."  
  
"W-Whatever you say, chief."  
  
 _The young lady's grip on the cup tightened._   
  
**"AND."**  
  
He suddenly grabbed their collars and in a deep, low voice, he bellowed.  
  
 **"NO MORE MISTAKES, OR YOU ARE DEAD."**  
  
He spat the word 'dead' with so much venom, that the men couldn't help but feel _extremely_ terrified.  
  
They gulped, before leaving hurriedly through the door.  
  
The captain shook his head hard, before sighing not-so-quietly and took another cigarette out from his pouch.  
  
"With all the idiots and morons in the world....."  
  
He murmured.  
  
"I have to work with a bunch of idiots who couldn't get at least one meddler out of our way."  
  
The heist was going well. Very well in fact.  
  
Before that nosy reporter put his nose into _their_ business.  
  
He growled.  
  
Why did this reporter have to appear right out of the blue?!  
  
And why did his friends felt the need to intervene as well?!  
  
Why couldn't they just **MIND THEIR OWN GOD DARN BUSINESS?!**  
  
"Sir, do you need another mug?"  
  
A voice suddenly interrupted him from his thoughts.  
  
"And are you alright?"  
  
His hand was bleeding.  
  
And the mug was shattered into bits and pieces.  
  
He grunted towards the bartender.  
  
"I'm fine, and get me another pint."  
  
"Very well."  
  
As the bartender went out into the back (presumably to get a bottle), the captain looked all around him, and glanced at the storm.  
  
The storm was getting a bit too nasty for his liking.  
  
It would be better to stay in the pub....  
  
For the time being, anyways.  
  
The sailors in the pub were also either too drunk to talk, too sober to even care, and too tired to even talk.  
  
Even the most awake of the bunch were just quietly placing bets and playing cards.  
  
Not too surprisingly; it was 11pm, after all.  
  
Just then, the bartender came out, and poured a second pint for him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He lifted his cup and drank.  
  
"And what would you like, miss?"  
  
Miss?  
  
He put his mug down.  
  
"One pint, please."  
  
A soft and quiet voice sounded.  
  
"Coming right up, miss."  
  
With a respectful gesture, the bartender went out the back again.  
  
He gave a quick glance at the young lady, and he decided that young was an understatement.  
  
Dressed in a beret, blue scarf, a light yellow blouse, a polka-dot skirt, light brown coat _(which was thoroughly drenched from the rain, he assumed)_ and heeled boots....  
  
It might also be safe to assume that this fair maiden was not used to the high seas.  
  
He wondered; Could she be missing a ship here? Or staying somewhere for the night?  
  
"There you go, miss. That would be 5 pounds per pint."  
  
Seeing her opening her bag fumbling for her purse, the captain stopped her, and told the bartender.  
  
"I...I think I will pay for this lady's beer tonight."  
  
"Are you sure, sir?"  
  
The bartender asked with a questioning look on his face, and the captain nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He might be a thief, but even he knows how to treat a woman right.  
  
Especially if she's a fairly young woman.  
  
"So, little lady."  
  
He said, as the young woman directed her attention towards him.  
  
"What brings you here to these parts, hmm?"  
  
He gestured his hands towards the drunken sailors while looking at her in the eye.  
  
"A beautiful flower like you shouldn't be among us men; We men sailed the high seas, battled the whales and sharks over the Bermuda...."  
  
"And hauled our harpoons, blades and cannons towards our enemies and prey, leaving blood, death and lead in our treks."  
  
He put his hands down.  
  
"Weren't you afraid of being torn down by the sharks? Or frightened by the mere sight of blood when we slaughter our enemies?"  
  
He expected her to tremble in fear, or at the very least ignore him, and continued with her drink.  
  
However, to his utmost surprise, she answered with confidence.  
  
"Well, in my experiences in my travels, I find the seas to be full of excitement."  
  
"Sure, there is blood, lead and death on their tracks, but as a sailor's saying goes...."  
  
"Until you have the courage to lose sight of the shore, you will not know the terror of being forever lost at sea."  
  
She eyed him closely, as she spoke.  
  
"I rather have the courage to lose sight of the shore, so that even though there are dangers in every corner, and as you say, 'Blood, death and lead follow its tracks...."  
  
"I will still seek the adventure and freedom that I want, and even if I have to slaughter thousands of men to get what I want...."  
  
She began to speak loudly, and with ever-increasing confidence.  
  
"As long as I am clever and lucky, and hold my sword up high, buried treasures and marvellous wonders will always be there to be discovered!"  
  
She said it with such conviction that even he was taken aback.  
  
For the first time in many years, there was finally a woman.  
  
A woman, a damsel, who was willing to slaughter hundreds of men just for the sake of adventure, freedom....  
  
And possibly bloodlust!  
  
He took a deep breath, and laughed out loud.  
  
"Never in my lifetime at sea, have I met a woman as charming as you."  
  
She sat back down.  
  
"Not many women I have met are willing to spend their lifetime in the high seas, let alone..."  
  
"To drink a pint with a captain, and dozens of sea ferrymen."  
  
He laughed loudly once again.  
  
"Your intentions of going out there might be a wee bit imaginative, but your convictions are strong. Let's drink to it, aye?"  
  
He lifted his mug and drank heartily from it.  
  
The young woman drank a little, eyeing the captain as she did so.  
  
"HA HA....Finally, not only a beautiful lady, but a brave one too! HA HA...."  
  
He drank another gulp, and put his mug down.  
  
"Tell me, lass....What's your name?"  
  
He watched as she inhaled slightly.  
  
 _Was it him, or had he seen those hazel-coloured eyes before?_   
  
He shook his head.  
  
 _No, probably not. Besides, she is definitely not a he to begin with._  
"Augustine."  
  
She finally blurted out.  
  
"Augustine Remi. At your service, my captain."  
  
 _Her captain?_   
  
Normally he would not exactly tolerate for such lack of manners.  
  
Heck, he didn't know who she was exactly!  
  
But tonight was a special night.  
  
"Augustine Remi? Exquisite name."  
  
He leaned forward onto the counter.  
  
"Now tell me more about yourself, Augustine."  
  
===================================================================  
  
Time Skip  
  
He could hear the clock ringing 12 times.  
  
No worries, the captain thought.  
  
The pub closes at 2.  
  
And besides, the storm was still going.  
  
Albeit not as heavily, but it was still out there.  
  
And by then, he had found out a lot of facts about Miss Augustine Remi herself.  
  
Born and brought in by an orphanage, soughting her way into the world, before deciding to travel, and see the world.  
  
Was that what brought out her adventurous nature? To see the world by travelling around the seven seas?  
  
He did not bother to think of an answer, nor did he think he wanted to.  
  
His mug was nearly empty, and that was his 6th drink.  
  
The young lady smiled brightly, with a certain dark look in her eyes.  
  
"So, Captain, couldn't you tell me more about yourself?"  
  
"Hmm....?"  
  
He muttered with blood-shot eyes.  
  
"What do you do in the high seas? And what do you usually do for a living?"  
  
Seeing him suddenly turning quiet, the young lady coaxed him.  
  
"Come on! You asked questions about me, but what about you?"  
  
"Surely you faced the greatest threats of the high seas, defeating monsters and sending them walking off the plank!"  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
He let out a weak chuckle, before agreeing to the young lady's pestering.  
  
"Alright, I will let you have it! Bring another pint!"  
  
When the 7th pint came, the young lady handed it over to him.  
  
He drank it with one big gulp, before turning towards him.  
  
"You see Lass, I wasn't always a captain at first. I was once a whale harpooner in the Gingerrose Vessel, you see. Hard work on the decks, and always running out of rations and rum...."  
  
"And nothing more than a few pieces of gold in my pocket. So I thought to myself, won't I want to be a Captain someday!"  
  
"A Captain, who could command the High Seas! You know, ordering the crew about, navigating the ships...."  
  
"All without worrying about running out of money, rum and rations; Soon, all will belong to me! Heh heh....."  
  
He muttered as the young lady leaned forward, and listened closely.  
  
"But there was no way of becoming a Captain; Our Captain just ordered us about. Oh, get this! Oh, get that! Get out of my sight, you bloody baffoons!"  
  
He mimicked the gestures of his former Captain.  
  
"Not one consideration for us, his crewmen, who did all of the work for him, organising rum, organising and summing up rations, making sure that no one starves to death on that blasted ship..."  
  
"And all he cares was all the money he has, the treasure he gained, the rum he could drink, the rations he could devour. The money that **WE GATHERED! THE TREASURE WE ALL FOUGHT FOR! THE MEN WHO LOST THEIR LIVES ON THAT BLASTED BATTLE!"**  
  
 **"AND IT WAS THE FINAL STRAW WHEN I WAITED FOR A SINGLE DARN PROMOTION ON THAT WRETCHED SHIP, AFTER YEARS OF HARD WORK, AFTER YEARS OF DIRTY WORK THAT I DID FOR HIM...."**  
  
 **"I ONLY BECAME A GUARD OF THAT BLASTED VESSEL!"**  
  
His eyes squeezed tightly as he thought of those events.  
  
Oh how the Captain truly betrayed him!  
  
"So, I waited, and one night, I made sure that he was sound asleep....."  
  
That Night

The night was calm, and the seas were quiet.

Snores of the crew were heard, as many were devoured by the endless void of exhaustion.

Everyone, except for one.

"I can't turn back now."  
  
He took a chlorofoam-soaked cloth, and had his sea-knife on the other hand.  
  
Here he was, trying to kill the Captain in one single blow.

And that would be it.

"No turning back.....no holding back."  
  
He thought in a sliver of dark delight, that once he finished the Captain off, he could finally get what he want.  
  
And perhaps finally, he would never have to do his dirty work again.  
  
He would not have to suffer for the comrades they have lost, the riches he had lost....  
  
And the dignity and innocence he had lost by working on this stinking tub.  
  
 _Finally, no one would ever had to suffer like that again._  
  
 _The Captain, would not have to control him ever again._  
  
He lifted his blade up high...  
  
And didn't hesitate to stab the filthy rat.  
  
Finally, all would be right in the world.  
  
He would finally get what he wanted!  
  
 **HE WOULD FINALLY GET WHAT HE DESERVED!**  
  
Main Story  
  
"And did you?"  
  
"Of course, but you know?"  
  
The Captain looked up, with the most horrified look on his face.  
  
"He suddenly woke up, and I panicked! **PANICKED!** "  
  
He suddenly stood up, and stumbled onto the ground once.  
  
"I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know what I will do!"  
  
"So, I knocked him out, and forced him to smell into the chlorofoam, and then...."  
  
His eyes squeezed tightly, and the young lady backed away.  
  
She was talking to a dangerous and unstable murderer!  
  
"I became Captain of the vessel, and took immediate control of this....backwater ship. But I realised that it wasn't enough!"

He banged his fist onto the table, but he didn't feel his anger dissipating.

"After all that hard work, after all that dirty work and after all of that…."

He did not dare to say the word.

"It still wasn't enough to be rich! Finally, I thought that I could have the riches of the world, to finally settle down and live my own life…."

**"IT WAS ALL FOR BLASTED NOTHING!"**

The young lady eyed him warily as his anger seemed to have finally dissipated after a few short intakes of breath.

"I didn't know what to do. A mutiny in my hands, and once they find out that I kill the Captain, they would all turn me out at once! None of them seemed to have supported the killing, and now that I might be exposed…."

"My life would be completely torn in **SHREDS!** "

He shouted all of a sudden, causing the young lady to look around.

Either that was really strong whisky, or these sailors are really heavily asleep.

"So what happened?"

She whispered the question, barely enough for the Captain to hear.

"How did you suddenly become such a rich Captain? With your big ship and all?"

The man, presumably really drunk, just sat down and got himself another pint, but yet was becoming a little bit unsteady at his feet.

"Well, I didn't want to brag but ah….."

He looked around him.

 _"Can I trust you to keep a secret, lass?"_

Surprised, she nodded her head.

"Good, good. I like your spirit, Augustine. This is why I would tell you this one and only secret. To you and you only."

"Yes, yes, do."

The Captain looked around him…..

Before he whispered into her ear.

Once she heard the secret, however….

Her fist tightened, and her eyes widened.

"We docked at Port Newport one day, and then this….man, I think, came towards us."

Flashback 

"I assume that you are the Captain of this fine vessel?"

He looked up, and saw a fine gentleman.

He was wearing light green gloves, a grey tweed suit….

And a grey tweed cap to complete the look. 

He was holding a cigar; Expensive, he assumed.

He had never seen that brand before, and it wasn't used by any of the crew members.

"Harrison, at your service."

He politely shook the man's hand, and lowered his cap as he did so.

Main Story 

"He wanted to ask me whether I would be interested in gaining more gold, and I accepted."

"Immediately?"

" **OF COURSE, IMMEDIATELY!** I want to be the richest man on Earth, and I will make sure that I will fulfill that vow, no matter what it takes! The crew are only too happy to accept the gold; They only want the share."

"And besides, all that secret cargo of opium and diamonds would finally be worth it. Until, that meddlesome reporter came in."

He banged his mug onto the counter.

"Wait till I see that nosy little wretch again, and the next time I see him…"

He stood up and grabbed his knife.

"I will kill him, and I will let the wretched mutt see that happen before I end its puny pathetic life."

"And where is the mutt?"

He chuckled darkly.

"He is now locked away in my ship. No doubt those crew members would be 'treating' him right right now. Ha ha…"

He looked at her.

"But that is not for you to know, pretty lass. For you would soon be my-"

His eyes rolled back, and he knew no more.

"If you and your crew members dare to touch one fur on Snowy, _Captain_...."

The lady's eyes glared hotly at him, with a fist raised to punch the wicked and now mad man.

"I will make sure you will pay."

She took her umbrella, and walked briskly towards the door. 

"I bid you goodnight, Captain. And I hope you thoroughly enjoyed the night."

Just when she opened the door, she couldn't help but smile coldly at the figure on the floor.

"And thank you, for telling me everything I need."

She marched out the door without a second glance.

Bonus 

The storm had finally subsided a bit, it seemed.

The woman took her umbrella out, for it was still drizzling.

She ran towards where she knew the car was parked at, and rushed towards her destination.

Time was running out for Snowy, and possibly stopping that heist.

As soon as he saw the car, he opened the door, and slid in.

"Did you get the name of the ship, lad?"

The Captain called out hurriedly beside the driver seat.

"And did you get hurt, lad? Another hour and I would have broken in anyways, heist or no heist!"

"Relax, Captain. The pills that the Professor gave me were very effective."

The reporter took his disguise off, and tidied his quiff up.

"Or maybe a little too effective."

When he told the Captain and the Professor on what had happened in the pub, both of them were utterly displeased.

"What an….unpleasant and traitorous person. He needs to be taught a lesson!"

Calculus had his hearing aid on for once, and was horrified and furious with what he heard.

However, for the Captain….

" **FRESHWATER PIRATE! TRAITOR! DOUBLE-HEADED SWINE!** Wait until I get my hands on that…wretched…."

"Snowy….."

He stopped abruptly….

And saw Tintin shedding a tear.

"........Snowy…"

"We will get him back, Tintin."

He reached out a hand towards his shoulder.

"Once we find the boat, we will not only stop the heist…."

"We will find Snowy too, don't worry, lad."

Captain Haddock attempted to comfort Tintin.

"We will get him back, but right now, let's find out where the boat is going, and when it's going on its next trip."

"Let's call on those 2 dunderheads, and see what we can find out."

The Thompsons.

Tintin couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You are right, Captain."

He started the car, and drove off.

"Let's find the ship, and stop those crooks."

"Snowy, don't worry!"

"I will find you!

_"No matter what it takes!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything (except for OC) belongs to Moulinsart and Casterman.


End file.
